


~I Can't Go On Without You~

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bitten!Lance, Everyone Has Mental Issues, Gay Keith (Voltron), I am horrible at tagging whoops, I hope this is an okay story??, M/M, My First Fanfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Trigger Warning!, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, klance, shiro is dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 09:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance wasn’t expecting to get bitten by a zombie… and he was certainly not expecting Keith to dothis…





	~I Can't Go On Without You~

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, so bear with me! This is inspired by the art of @emuyh-art! But, if they don't want a fanfiction inspired by them, PLEASE let me know so I can delete this ASAP! **TRIGGER WARNING!
> 
>  
> 
> **All rights of the characters go to Dreamworks!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Lance wasn’t exactly sure how they had gotten in this situation. One moment he was scouting with Keith in the woods, and then in a split second an entire horde of zombies had surrounded them. 

Lance wasn’t exactly the...close combat type. He’d much rather stand far away, sniping them off one-by-one. Unlike Lance, Keith excelled in close combat. He was hacking away the undead like it was second nature, while Lance was simply struggling with shooting the ragged humanoids before they got too close.

They were about to make a quick escape when it happened. Keith had grabbed Lance’s hand and they both sprinted as fast as they can. The faster zombies were close behind them, _too_ close for comfort. Lance looked behind him, shooting the zombies whenever he had the chance. _Where the hell did all these zombies come from? We saw no signs of a whole horde coming towards us…_

Lance was so focused on shooting the zombies and his thoughts that he doesn’t notice a small hole in the ground. His foot plunged into the little gap in the ground, unable to make it move. Keith, feeling Lance stop suddenly, turned around and got onto the ground to try to dig it out. 

“Lance, how did this even happen?!” Keith exclaimed, feeling _very_ angry at the new turn of events.

“I dunno! I wa-” Lance starts, being unable to finish as Keith interrupts him.

“Lance! _Look out!_ ” 

But it was too late. Two zombies, one of which seemed to be a small child who would have been no more than three or four, and a much taller one had tackled him from behind. Keith was pretty quick on his feet, him being able to cut the taller one’s head off rather fast, but as soon as he went for the smaller one, it was too late.

The strangled scream Lance let out was the worst thing Keith had ever heard in his whole life. Glancing down at Lance’s leg, he could see the undead child sinking their teeth into Lance’s leg. The sharpshooter’s jeans were instantly covered in a crimson liquid - _blood_. 

Keith quickly shook himself out of his stupor and slashing at the zombie, getting its attention to turn to him. The samurai chopped at the zombie with rage because it had just hurt the _one thing_ he cared about the most. 

Once the zombie was lifeless on the ground, he quickly helped Lance out of the _stupid_ hole and grabbed his hand once again. He had started running towards the camp to get Lance to their base as quickly as possible, when Lance fell down once again due to the pain.

“Lance? Are you going to be able to run?” Keith asked, kneeling down to Lance’s eye-level and caressing his face.

“K-Keith, it hurts s-so mu-ch…” Lance mumbled, having tears in his eyes that were just about to spill.

“...It’s okay, it’ll all be okay, Lance…” Keith promised, kissing the sharpshooters temple in a way to comfort him.

Keith picked up Lance bridal-style, careful of the bite on his leg, and started bolting to a safer location. _The base is about a mile or two from here… as strong as I am, I can’t carry him and run for long. But, if I’m not fast enough, he…_ Keith started to pick the pace; he would _not_ let that happen to his Lance.

By the minute, Keith was growing more and more fatigued. Even if the adrenaline was somewhat helping, he couldn’t keep going like this forever. He stopped and leaned against a tree, listening for any footsteps that may have been following them. As soon as he knew there weren’t any, he set down Lance against it.

Lance’s current condition wasn’t exactly _great_ . His normally golden-colored skin was now almost as pale as he was, and he was sweating quite heavily. The teen was trembling violently and his face was contorted in pain. Keith moved his hand to Lance’s face, moving the hair out of the said boy’s eyes. _It has only been a few minutes and his state is already like this. If I don’t do something soon…_

“Lance? You still with me?” Keith asked, tone gentle.

“H-heh, you won’t lose me _that_ easily, s-samurai.” Lance tried to joke.

Keith sighed. _At least he’s still trying to act like himself..._

“I don’t think we’ll be able to make it before you’re too far gone…” Keith stated worriedly, placing a hand on the sharpshooter’s shoulder.

“I… I figured. There’s nothing that can be done, now… I-I’m sorry, Keith.” Lance said weakly, tears streaming down his face.

Keith stopped breathing for a moment. _I...I can’t lose someone else that I care about… I’ve lost my mom, dad….Shiro… Lance can’t die...he can’t…_ Keith started tearing up. He would do anything to keep Lance alive.

“Lance, you may hate me forever for this… but please know I mean well…”

“Huh? Keith, w-what are you going to do?”

Keith didn’t respond. He just unsheathed his blade and wiped off the excess blood on it. When he finally cleaned all of it, he positioned himself to have better access to Lance’s leg. As he did this, Lance finally figured out what Keith was going to do.

“Oh my g-god, Keith pl-please don’t… Keith…” Lance cried as he tried to move away from the samurai.

“I-I can’t let you die...I can’t l-let you leave me, Lance! Not like everyone else I’ve ever cared about!” Keith said aggressively, gripping the handle of the blade tightly.

Keith didn’t let Lance respond. He cut off one leg of Lance’s jeans, right above the bite. He held the sharpshooter’s leg down, trying to keep the said teen’s trembling to the minimum. He didn’t hesitate to start _sawing_ Lance’s leg off. He ignored the screams of bloody murder his boyfriend was making, focusing on the task at hand. He was almost to the bone when he noticed his surroundings. Lance was out cold, most likely from the excruciating pain he is put him through. His hands were covered in blood. _Lance’s_ blood.

He stopped that train of thought. If he guilt-tripped himself before he was done, he wouldn’t be able to save his sharpshooter. He continued to cut through the leg. _The sooner I finish this, the sooner he will be in less pain…_ The samurai sliced the leg even faster, passing through the bone and eventually, the rest of the leg.

Saying Lance looked horrible was a understatement. He was awfully pale, with tear stains on his cheeks. _At least the horrible part is over…_ Keith thought as he put his knife down and rubbed his hands on his pants to get most of the leftover blood off his hands.

He grabbed Lance’s leg and _casually_ leaned it against the tree. As he looked at the leg, he finally realized the severity of his situation. _Lance… he will probably hate me after this. But, I did this to save him, didn’t I?!_ His eyes started to tear up, threatening to spill.

_I did this for him. I did this for him! I…_ Keith came to a full realization. _I did this for myself… I am so selfish, I-I put him through so much pain…_ Keith choked back a sob. _He-he’s going to hate me after this! He’s going to leave me...he’s going to leave me, oh god… I can’t…_ Keith let the tears fall, not seeing the point in keeping them in. _I-I can’t lose someone else, not again...not again, not again! I can’t have Lance hate me! I can’t, I can’t… I can’t! I...I’d rather…_ Keith looked down toward the sharpshooter’s belt, the gun in the holster beckoning him. He made a grab for the handgun and ran his thumbs over the rough exterior.

_This… this is a better solution._ Keith thought, placing it in his right hand. He moved to sit on the right side of Lance, studying his face for the _last_ time. The samurai ran his hand through the said sharpshooter’s brown hair, as he let a small smile fall upon his face. 

He kissed the temple of Lance’s head while he let out a long sigh, _He...he will be perfectly fine! He will probably do even better without my stupid ass being around him all the time._ Keith reasoned, lowering his hand to hold Lance’s. The raven-haired boy still felt hot tears running down his cheeks, his eyes burning with exhaustion. He let out a shaky sigh, and whispered, “I-I’m _sorry_ , Lance…” 

Feeling only guilt and sorrow, he rose the gun to his temple, took his last breath and _pulled the trigger._

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a kudos and comment! I'll respond to you all. :))
> 
>  
> 
> If you have any questions based on my story, please ask them in the comment section below!


End file.
